Faberry Drabbles
by Kirsten Kern
Summary: One-shots into Faberry. Some fluffy, some little bit sexy; a little of everything. Feel free to send me some prompts for both drabble and actual fics.
1. a pleasant dozing

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are owned by RIB.

* * *

It had been a long day for Quinn Fabray. She had gone through a fight with her parents, three tests throughout the day, and an especially grueling glee practice. Needless to say, she just needed some quality time spent with a certain someone.

As she got out of her car, she pulled her cheerios jacket closer together and curled her shoulders forward to retain some body heat. She walked up the pathway and knocked on the sturdy wooden door, twisting the knob and pushing the door open when she heard a muffled "come in."

She slipped her shoes off and put her bag down at the foot of the stairs as she heard footsteps from upstairs. Climbing the stairs, she looked at the pictures littering the wall, smiling at each and every one of them as she passed. As she reached the top, her eyes settled on the last one, breathing out a laugh before shaking her head gently.

Her head turned as she heard a door close further down the hall. Looking once more at the picture, she smiled to herself and walked towards the sound. When she reached the second door on the left, she pushed the cracked door open, peaking into the room before stepping inside. She noticed the bathroom door ajar and smiled before walked over to the bed and plopping down face-first.

She grabbed a pillow and latched onto it, closing her eyes and breathing in the scent, letting it envelop her as she pulled her legs closer to her chest. She smiled when she heard the soft padding of feet from the direction of the bathroom before the foot of the bed dipped. She released her grip on the pillow when it's given a soft tug and sighed contently when soft fingertips trail across her jaw.

"Hi, baby."

It's soft and gentle and warm and everything Quinn's ever wanted. She didn't have to open her eyes to know the owner of the voice was smiling, but she did and she's rewarded with a vision that only she's truly gifted to see.

Big brown eyes sparkled down at her, the subtle curves of voluptuous lips forming a smile, thick brown hair curling towards the ends; sometimes she can't believe she's the one to see this. Quinn's hand lifted to cup the tan cheek, her thumb brushing against the beauty mark.

"Hey, Rae."

A corner of the brunette's lips pulled up slightly before closing her eyes and nuzzling the hand before turning into it and kissing the palm slowly. Rachel leaned down and brushed her lips against the blonde's, her lips parting.

"I love you." Her lips moved against Quinn's, breath dancing between them.

"And I love you." Quinn pushed up to kiss the girl slowly before breaking the kiss and rubbing her nose along Rachel's. She kissed her cheek softly and let herself fall back to the bed, staring up at the brunette. "Now come here."

Quinn turned on her back and closed her eyes, stretching out her legs and opening her arms. Rachel grinned and giggled before lying down, wrapping an arm around the blonde's waist, fingers stroking along the girl's side. She propped her head upon her hand and smiled down at Quinn.

Rachel leaned down and kissed the tip of the blonde's nose, pulling away to watch Quinn's face scrunch up. She giggled in response, biting her lip.

Quinn wiggled her nose from side to side quickly before cracking one of her eyes open. "What? What are you laughing at, you little monster?"

Rachel headbutted Quinn's shoulder, laughing. Pink dusted her cheeks as she lifted her head to look at the blonde again.

"You're just so pretty. I can't handle it sometimes," she rushed out, covering her face with her hand and giggling again.

Quinn smiled demurely, her face flushing. Even after being together as long as they had, she couldn't get over the compliments that Rachel was always giving her.

"Stop it," Quinn whined, softly pushing at Rachel with her free hand. "You spoil me."

Rachel uncovered her face only to grab the blonde's hand and kissing her palm reverently. "But you deserve to be spoiled and treated like the wonderful young woman you are," she countered, smiling against Quinn's knuckles.

Quinn dragged her knuckles across the brunette's lower lip gently, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "You're one of the best things to happen to me. Thank you for making my day better, Rae." She cupped the girl's neck and pulled her down.

"You're welcome. Any and every time, Quinn."

Their lips slid across each other's before breaking, a smile shared. Rachel laid her head on Quinn's chest, nuzzling against her collar before they both closed their eyes with a contented sigh and dozed off happily.

* * *

Read and review, if you please. Also, feel free to send any prompts my way; I need to get some creative juices going again.


	2. the tie

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are owned by RIB.

* * *

"I look like a _boy_," Quinn whined, crossing her arms across her chest and huffing in annoyance.

Rachel, outside the dressing room, rolled her eyes with a scoff. She walked back over to the door and leaned her head against the wall next to it. "Well, that _was_ the point of the bet."

Quinn groaned and Rachel heard a _thump_ on the other side of the door, causing her to smile involuntarily. "It was a _stupid _bet."

Rachel laughed. "And yet _you're _the one who came up with it."

There was a pause.

"Well, I didn't expect to _lose_," Quinn muttered under her breath.

"I heard that," Rachel replied.

Quinn scoffed.

"Anyway, Quinn. Get your cute behind out here. I want to see it in those jeans," Rachel encouraged, pushing against the wall as a smirk formed on her lips.

"But I look like a _boy_," Quinn groaned once more.

Rachel huffed in exasperation before rolling her eyes for a second time. "Quinn, do _not_ make me crawl underneath the door. The floor is probably covered in nasty things that I don't even want to think about."

"You probably wouldn't even need to crawl. You could just walk on under," the blonde sassed from the other side, a snicker instantly following.

Rachel huffed indignantly before stomping her foot. "Quinn Fabray! Come out of the dressing room right this instant!"

There was silence from both sides, and Rachel crossed her arms, lips pursed as she waited. Finally she heard the lock slide and watched as the door slowly opened inward before she could see Quinn.

"Oh. My. _God._"

Quinn looked off to the side, her jaw clenching momentarily. She looked so _stupid_.

Of course, Rachel didn't think that. All Rachel could do was stare at the girl, from the tight fitting, dark grey jeans to the light greenish grey dress shirt with the sleeves rolled, the forest green tie and dark grey vest left unbuttoned. Rachel's mouth ran dry.

Clearing her throat, Rachel's eyes trailed back up to the blonde's face. "Can you turn around?" Quinn groaned before crossing her arms and slowly turning around, watching Rachel through the mirror.

Rachel's eyes instantly dropped down to below the belt, watching as the blonde's legs flexed under the fabric. She couldn't drag her eyes away, even as Quinn raised her eyebrow and cleared her throat. Even as she turned around, Rachel's gaze stayed in the same place.

"Rachel. My eyes aren't that far down." She cleared her throat again before waving her hand in front of the brunette's face.

Rachel's eyes finally lifted back up to hazel eyes and she blinked rapidly. "Sorry, Quinn. It's just—I mean, you look—"

"I look like a stupid boy, I know."

Rachel stared at her. "Actually, you look really hot. I mean, your ass in those jeans, and that shirt, and—let's just say if you wear that outside of this store, you will definitely get a little bit of sweetness from me."

Quinn blushed deeply, swallowing with difficulty.

"And look at your _arms_," Rachel gushed, taking her hand and lifting her arm, running her other hand across the blonde's forearm, seeing the muscles jump slightly under her fingertips. "And this tie!"

Her fingers ran up the girl's arm before running down the tie and subsequently her chest, gripping the tie about midway down before tugging her closer by it. "_Baby, _you look _so good _in this tie," Rachel purred, sharing the same breath as Quinn.

Quinn's eyes widened slightly, her face growing hotter as she watched Rachel's pupils dilate and her eyes dance across her body, mentally undressing her. She was pretty sure that if she were actually a boy, she'd be having a _big _problem right now. Especially since she was having a problem now.

"Sweet Jesus, _Rae_," Quinn whimpered, "you _need _to stop looking at me like that."

Rachel smirked, pulling her closer by the tie until their lips were brushing. The blonde's eyes fluttered closed, her eyebrows scrunching together momentarily, and her breath coming out in quick pants. She swallowed audibly.

"You _need _to buy those clothes and take me home so I can take them off of you, _Charlie_."

Their lips met hastily, bruisingly, passionately. When they parted, they were flush against each other, Quinn pressed against the wall and her hands gripping Rachel's sides, one of Rachel's hands twisted in the tie and the other in her hair. They both huffed out laughter, foreheads resting against each other.

"Yes, _ma'am_," Quinn breathed before connecting their lips again.

* * *

Read and review~ Feel free to send me some prompts. ;D


	3. special place

Real short this time. Thanks to all the people who have been reviewing. :)

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are owned by RIB.

* * *

Rachel Berry scribbled in the margins of the script, making notes on her character, the hypocrisy and contradictions. Her brow crinkled as she wrote faster and messier, trying to make sense of why her character would act the way she did, what untold complexities the character had and how she would embody them. She was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a voice from the other side of the room.

"Hey Rae, come here."

Rachel looked up from the book only to notice that Quinn wasn't in the room anymore, but her voice hadn't come from the hallway or bathroom. She looked around the room again, making sure she hadn't somehow overlooked Quinn. It wasn't like there was much room for her to miss, even if she weren't in this small room of their small apartment.

"Where did you go, Quinn?" Rachel questioned, standing up and stretching, twisting her back until it popped. She walked over to the window only to jump back with a shriek as Quinn's head popped through it. Rachel clutched her heart and groaned.

"Why. Why would you do that to me, Quinn?"

"Sorry," the blonde laughed from the fire escape. She gripped the windowpane and smiled at Rachel, offering her hand to the girl. "Now come here. I want to show you something."

Rachel narrowed her eyes and stepped closer to the window again, taking Quinn's hand and climbed out the window. "What are you showing me? And is there a possibility I will die?"

With Rachel's hand in hers, Quinn rolled her eyes with a playful scoff. She started to climb the fire escape stairs before she replied. "It's a secret. But yes, there is a possibility you _could _die," she responded, a smirk forming on her lips when she heard Rachel take a breath to fuel a tirade, "but I won't let anything happen to you." She turned around to face Rachel, cupping her cheek and smiling. "I promise."

Rachel's breath caught and she ducked her head before Quinn pressed a kiss to her forehead. She smiled and looked up at Quinn, pecking her on the lips before squeezing the hand she was holding. "I believe you," Rachel whispered, a soft smile on her lips. "Now show me this 'something'."

* * *

As they sat on the top of the roof, a blanket across the cold stone, the sun set in front of them, painting the New York sky in all different shades. Rachel snuggled into Quinn's front, the blonde wrapping her arms more securely around the girl as she nuzzled the back of her head.

"So you come up here a lot?" Rachel asked, smiling as she felt the blonde's chin on her shoulder and her cheek brush against her ear.

Quinn pressed a kiss into her hair before watching the sun sink below the horizon slowly. "Yeah, when I'm feeling especially sentimental. Or when I need to just get away." She stared at the sun even as she felt the brunette turn towards her. "Normally you're not here and so I get lonely." Her gaze only shifted when she felt a small hand cup her cheek and turn her face.

"Thank you for showing me, Quinn," Rachel whispered, sliding her lips against the blonde's gently.

Quinn closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Rachel's, sighing contentedly. "Always."

In front of them, the sun disappeared and the city lights began to turn on, twinkling and sparkling in front of them.

* * *

Review, if you please. Feel free to send me some prompts, too. Check out my personal (swordguard) or writing (kirstenkern) tumblr if you have some spare time!


	4. let it all out

Disclaimer: Glee and characters are owned by RIB.

* * *

Every day seemed to feel longer, to be more difficult. She didn't want to get up in the morning anymore, didn't feel like eating, didn't feel like trudging to class even though it wasn't too far away. She didn't feel the joy she used to when she sang, the feelings she could openly express as she did so. She felt like empty, as though she didn't feel.

Day after day, she walked to her classes and participating mechanically all the while her mind ran on autopilot and nothing more. She hadn't felt the satisfying dull ache in her legs after a strenuous day of dance nor did she have any stories to tell about her day, even if she had wanted to—which she didn't.

After the dancing and the singing, after the theatre studies and the analyses on different plays, musicals, cinema, and god knows what else, the only thing she took any solace in was coming home.

No matter how her day was or how much she just wanted to sleep, she felt like she needed to get up in the morning if only just to come home.

As she closed the door, she breathed in the familiar scent, reveling in it, though she couldn't really tell. She heard shuffling in the other room before she saw a blonde head pop around the corner, a smile gracing the beautiful face.

"Hey, Rach. Welcome home."

Rachel smiled sadly as she placed her small bag by the door before shuffling over to the blonde who engulfed her in a hug. She plopped her head down on Quinn's shoulder, turning her face into the pale neck, nuzzling it before breathing deeply. Hands gently scratched her back and she relaxed further, leaning more of her weight against the blonde.

"You wanna take a shower?" Quinn asked softly, playing with the ends of her hair, curling pieces around her fingers absentmindedly. Rachel nodded but made no effort to remove herself from the hug.

"Are you implying I smell?" she muttered into Quinn's neck, causing the girl to stifle a giggle.

"Are you implying that I wouldn't tell you if you smelled?" Quinn retorted, squeezing the brunette softly before pulling back to look at Rachel's face. A tiny smile formed on Rachel's face before she headbutted Quinn's shoulder. "Now, now. Stop that. It's shower time."

Quinn gently removed Rachel's head from her shoulder before wrapping an arm around her and walking down the hallway with her to the bathroom before hugging her one last time and moving towards the door. "Would you like anything for when you get out?"

Rachel looked at her blankly, trying to think of anything before shaking her head. "I'll be fine."

Quinn looked like she wanted to say something, but just smiled slightly before leaving and closing the door behind her.

The brunette sat down on the toilet seat cover with her head in her hands before wiping her face. Standing up, she shrugged off her clothes before stepping into the shower and turning it on full blast. She didn't flinch when the cold water sprayed out but she let out a sigh when it turned hot, filling the bathroom with steam and clearing her mind of whatever remnants of thoughts she may have had.

As she let the water pour over her, she rubbed her face before resting her forehead against the tiles. Everything seemed for naught; she had turned down a student film (mainly because it required nudity but also because she felt like she wouldn't be able to do it), had auditioned for many things and hadn't even received a callback for any of them, and her voice didn't seem good enough like it used to.

She didn't notice she was crying until she sucked in a deep breath and choked on the water. Bracing herself against the wall, she let herself sob, the sounds of the water splashing against the floor mostly drowning out her weeping.

When she felt arms wrap around her she hiccupped and turned in them, clutching to the still-clothed blonde. Rachel opened her eyes, looking up at Quinn remorsefully as her body convulsed wetly.

"Quinn…"

Quinn smiled down at her, brushing her dripping hair from her face before guiding her head back to her collarbone. "Just let it out, Rachel."

"Let it all out."

* * *

Feel free to review and check out my writing tumblr kirstenkern or my personal tumblr swordguard. Hope you enjoyed the bit of angst.


End file.
